


Do You Think About Seventeen

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gen, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Stiles runs into Derek and Scott at his office job.





	Do You Think About Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> Day Five - song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2gGXlW6wSY)) - Springsteen by Eric Church

Stiles walks into the office and raises an eyebrow when he sees Scott across the room. He smiles, though, when he sees the man next to Scott turn just in time to see Stiles stepping into the room. He waves at his boss, then moves over to where Scott and Derek are standing, side by side. “Hey boys. What’s up?” 

“Stiles,” Scott says, beaming as he throws his arms around Stiles’ neck. “I’ve missed you!” 

“Miss you too,” Stiles says, hugging Scott back while he looks at Derek. “Derek. Long time no see.” 

Derek nods, licking his lips. “It’s good to see you, Stiles.” 

Stiles just raises an eyebrow at that and pulls back from Scott. “What brings you two into my office?” 

“Uhm. I wanted to see my dad and Derek wanted to say hi to you.” Scott smiles, but it’s a little shakier now. “I thought you’d be happy to see us.” 

“Really? When I haven’t heard from either of you... from anyone in Beacon Hills aside from my dad in ten years? You thought I’d be happy to see the people who were only too happy to forget me as soon as I moved away?” Stiles shrugs. “Sorry boys. But I’ve got to get to work.”

“Stiles, why are you being this way?” Scott asks, frowning.

“Because I’m not sixteen and your little tag along anymore, Scott. Because I no longer think the sun rises and sets on Derek Hale. Because I grew up and apparently, no one wanted to know the me I’ve become in the years since.” Stiles turns on his heel and heads over to his desk, dropping into his chair with a sigh. He runs a hand over his face and pulls a file folder over to him. 

A few hours later, Stiles waves goodbye to his boss as he heads for the parking lot. He approaches his car, not even blinking when he hears a soft growl behind him. “Derek,” he says, not even turning to look at the former Alpha.

“You used to jump when I’d sneak up on you.” 

“I also used to flail about and had as much grace as a baby deer.” Stiles unlocks his car, turning to look at Derek. “What are you doing here?” 

“I came to see you. It’s been a long time.” 

“Yeah. You left with Braeden when I was seventeen. I remember. Because I was the one who didn’t want to leave you as you were dying.” Stiles snorts and shakes his head. “I left Beacon Hills because I wanted to get away from the supernatural crap.”

“You sold the Jeep?” 

“The Jeep died a sad and horrible death.” Stiles smiles a little. “I was driving cross country to go to school and it gave up around... shit, some small town in Iowa. Dad had to come save me. I was carless for a lot of years until I was able to get this thing,” Stiles says, gesturing to the Kia Forte he’d just unlocked. “It’s a good car. Doesn’t have the meaning of the Jeep, but it’s a nice change to not have to worry about always breaking down.”

Derek nods. “I felt the same way about the Camaro. I missed it, but it was nice not having that target.” There’s a pause before Derek continues, “I’ve missed you, Stiles. It’s nice to see you all grown up. You survived.” 

Stiles smiles a little, eyes watering. “Yeah, lucky me, I survived all the supernatural crap we dealt with.” 

“Screw that. You survived high school, college, and working with Scott’s dad.” 

Stiles laughs and shakes his head. “I’ve missed you too, Derek.” 

Derek smiles. “Can I buy you dinner?” 

“I’d like that,” Stiles says, licking his lips. 

“How about you drive?” 

“We can do that. Where are you and Scott staying?” 

“Hotel down the road. We can find someplace close to eat, if you don’t want to spend that much time with me.”

“We can go to this little place I know. Serves great burgers. Sound good?” 

“Yeah. Sounds like the perfect place for us.”

Stiles nods and gestures to the car. “Climb on in.”

Derek walks around and gets in the car. “I’m looking forward to getting to know the new you.”

“Not the new me, just me.”

Derek nods as they head toward the restaurant. “Either way. I’m looking forward to getting to know you, whoever you are now.”

Stiles smiles as he looks over at Derek. “I can’t wait to meet the real you, underneath that sourwolf you were so much of the time.”

Derek snorts and nods. “I hope you like him.” 

“How could I not? I liked you as Sourwolf, I almost have to like you.”

“We’ll see,” Derek says, licking his lips. 

“Of course I’ll like you, I always did, Derek.” 

“You did?” 

“Yes. Well, I guess not always, but... almost always.”

Derek laughs and nods. “I always liked you too.” 

“We were both horrible at showing it, weren’t we?” 

“Yes, we were.” 

“Maybe if we keep in touch, we’ll be better.” 

“I plan on being better.” 

“So do I,” Stiles says, smiling over at Derek and reaching over to pat his knee. “Here we go.” 

Derek climbs out of the car after Stiles parks the car and they head into the restaurant together.


End file.
